


Today was....

by Kurobara



Series: Tragedies are created by men. [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobara/pseuds/Kurobara
Summary: They have been separated because of that mission, so why not go to the Zoo to mend their bond?





	Today was....

"Want to come with me to the zoo today?" Dick has planned this yesterday, a brotherly bonding trip for them siblings to get closer and strengthen their relationship, without their rough edges rubbing each other the wrong way and who doesn't have a soft spot for adorable animals? No one! It’s perfect!  
He just have to invite Jason and Dami after Tim agrees. The girls aren't here yet so it's just the four of them.  
Tim blinks his slowly again, eye lids covering his sky blue eyes, dark lashes fluttering against his cheek, he tilts his head to the side (Adorable!!!) and mumbles. "Zoo?"   
To which Dick nods enthusiastically, Tim without his minimum dose of morning coffee is the most pliant and agreeable Tim, so he expects this to be easy.  
Tim slurps his coffee in one go, looked back at Dick and says. "Ok."  
"Yaaayyy!!! You are totally gon’na enjoy it, little bro!" Dick gave in and hugged Tim then sprint out of the kitchen to hunt down his other two brothers.  
One down two more to go!  
_______________________________  
Tim's changed lately, he's more cheerful and expressive, it gives Jason's brain whiplashes sometimes, especially whenever Tim smiles. It's a good change, not that Jason can say shit about it since he himself 's always scowling, but it’s a good change on the baby bird. All his frowning and brooding, with this cloud over his head can put Batman to shame.  
It makes Jason wonder what caused said change though. Tim's usually so calm and logical about almost everything, that, whenever he shows emotions (normal level) Jason just...... well he doesn't know what to call the feeling he gets and that tightening in his chest like he's about to get a stroke, it's just so strange.  
"Hey, Little Wing! We're going to the zoo. So dress up!" Dick announced, slamming Jason's bedroom door open then goes sprinting away again without Jason's reply. Maybe to avoid being rejected, not that Jason would. He's come to enjoy some times with his family since his soul searching adventures with the Outlaws and during the Mission.   
[That mission could have gone better if Tim was there though.]   
Maybe, the Mission is even the reason why Tim is like this, maybe him having his alone time without any of the other bats monitoring and stalking him actually made him relaxed, thus with the change in attitude lately.   
Jason shrugs, he shouldn't think too much of this, though he couldn't help but think he's grown overly fond with Tim, and again he doesn't know why.  
He gets up and started preparing for the trip.  
_________________________________

The brothers had a great time at the Zoo. Damian was softer and less prickly, maybe because of all the animals surrounding him. Because no matter who you are, everyone knows Damian has a sweet sport in his little gremlin heart for animals. It was such a good idea to have picked the zoo.  
Tim spouts every weird/cool facts he can remember about the animal they were passing by, his nerd getting more and more obvious as the time runs.   
Jason trying to pet all the dangerous animals, and pretending to not want to pet the small fluffy ones. He fools none of them, what with that constipated, almost painful look of restrain he has.  
Dick wanting to ride all of the big animals, and hugging the cute ones even though he's the only adult in a ring full of children.   
"Did you know, Giraffes give birth standing up? And their joes can stand, run, and walk minutes after birth." Tim says, holding up a tree branch for the Giraffe to eat. Jason, besides Tim, looks up the tall animal and down at its young.  
"Huh.. That's kind’a awesome actually."   
"Wonder if they'd let me ride one." Dick contemplates while Damian, sitting on his shoulders, smooths his hands down the Giraffe's neck, oddly quite maybe because he also wants to do just as the older brother had said.  
After the Giraffe, they proceeded to the Tiger den. Where the keeper lets them touch one of the tiger, Aline her name was, since she's very friendly.  
Jason immediately fell in love with the cat, stating he'll adapt one and was almost tempted to bribe the Zoo if he could buy one of the cubs they had.  
They continued to the bird, where Dick making a joke whenever they see a robin and everyone just roll their eyes.   
It was a really good day, an even better five days since they have arrived. It was so peaceful.  
That's why it was such a shock when, that evening, Alfred found Tim in the bathtub, arms with deep vertical slits from wrist to elbow, and an open bottle of sleeping pills rolling on the tiled floor. Vibrant red water spilling over the tub, so saturated with blood you can't see watt’s underneath...  
Tim...  
Ghostly white, lips almost blue, and eyes closed, relaxed and not a stress line on his young face.  
"Oh, God...." Alfred drops the laundry basket. "MASTER BRUCE!"  
Just like that, everything turned to chaos.


End file.
